In Completion
by Coleiosis
Summary: The direct sequel to "In Division", this is the Coleiosis Christmas Special of 2017! The mysterious man known as Calypso has come to ruin the holiday season for Donna's little friend Ruth, while Lan Hikari booby-traps the house to prevent Scorpion and Kano from breaking in. What a crazy Christmas this shall be!


Coleiosis Productions presents…  
The Coleiosis Christmas Special 2017!  
PlayStation All-Stars

In Completion

by Cole Bezotte

Introduction

Yeah, I'm going back and forth. Is that bothering you? I hope not.  
I don't want to reveal my personal thoughts to the public audience. Rather, I want to speak out and say that 2017 may be either the best year you've ever had, or perhaps the worst year you've had. Either way, don't forget that the love of Christ still stands; you'll be reminded that He still loves you when this is all over. Just don't be afraid to say "Thank You!"  
That's all I can say for now. Like the holiday special last year, there will be crooks breaking into the house, temptations given into, and lots of laughs. And to make things better, I'm bringing back my Ratchet & Clank original character known as Ruth. Unlike all the previous Christmas specials, this one has a proper title. It's the direct sequel to our predecessor "In Division".  
Enjoy!

In Completion (the Christmas Special 2017)

The air grew colder as the preacher known as Jebidiah continued to sit on Donna's front porch. He prayed heavily as his folded hands began to shake and shiver from what came to him; he looked up to see snow fall to the grounds of the planet Kerwan. The residents of the city Metropolis walked out their front doors to witness the beautiful sight that unfolded before them. The preacher stuffed his hands into his coat pockets after tucking his bare chin into the scarf he wrapped around his neck. He was still unsure if his prayer would be answered within time, but he finally got a response once he heard the door behind him open.  
"Are you seriously still here?" spoke an impatient voice. Jebidiah turned to see the familiar figure of the Lombax known as Donna, standing over him with inquisitiveness.  
"Ah, Donna!" Jebidiah replied as he stood to his feet, holding a flat box. "Thank you for answering the door. I realize what an inconvenience this is…"  
"What do you want?"  
"I just thought I'd drop by and discuss something very important with you. I even brought lunch with me."  
Donna said nothing. Just a blink of her two eyes.  
"It's Ray's Pizza…"  
Another blink.  
"From New York City…"  
Another blink.  
"The real one…"  
Still nothing.  
"The eleventh…"  
Finally, Donna sighs and invites the preacher inside. "Fine…" she says. "Come right in…"  
Jebidiah stepped right in, replying "Thank you," and removing his coat, scarf, and hat. And at that same moment, the girl Ruth walked over to the front door to see who was visiting. She recognized the preacher even without the hat he usually wore; it was that white collar that gave her the hint.  
"Ah, Ruth!" Jebidiah spoke, greeting her. "I was just talking about you last time I met with the League of Heroes. You've grown fast!"  
"Thank you…" Ruth nervously replied, "…kind sir…"  
"It's okay, Ruth…" Donna spoke to her. "I hope this conversation doesn't last long. I still don't have any intent on returning to the League of Heroes no matter how many times people will try to convince me."  
That feeling attacked Ruth once again; the feeling of uneasiness and guilt. Like what Lan Hikari had felt when the greatest crime-fighting team of all, the League of Heroes, had fallen short in number, Ruth felt that she should have been there to prevent those arguments as well. It scared her to see those fellow teammates bicker amongst each other, bringing her to her knees every night to cry. It had been months since Donna saved her from Needles' merciless attack, after he had killed her parents.

"You are right about one thing…" Donna said after Jebidiah told all of what he had kept in thought.  
"What is it?" the preacher replied.  
"This is the real Ray's Pizza!"  
Jebidiah watched as Donna poured some honey on the remainder of her pizza slice's crust. "Yes, I know…" he said impatiently. "Can we focus please?"  
"As much as I appreciate you visiting me…" Donna continued, "…I still don't think what you're saying is enough to bring me back. You and the rest of the group managed to do the work without me last time, so what makes you think you need me again?"  
"It's because you're a friend! You mean so much to the rest of us. I remember you telling me the first time you came face-to-face with the fiend Needles. I still don't know what a hologuise is, but I still believe your story. You've done so much for and with us during your time with the League of Heroes; you eradicated Agent Stone of his plan with the Androids, you found Christmas again, you saved the life of this young one for crying out loud! You were an inspiration to many!"  
"Christmas…" Donna muttered. That word reminded her of what she wanted to do with Ruth that day: they were to decorate this lovely home and give it the holiday touch. "Thanks for reminding me about that. And thank you for the lunch; I really appreciate it."  
"You are very welcome," the preacher replied. And with his sense of humor, he added: "No food is ever 'pre-blessed'. I know I cannot force you back to what you do best, but please consider returning. Losing a friend is very devastating."  
"Sir?" Ruth spoke. "Are you doing the same with Ratchet?"  
"Oh, don't worry…" Jebidiah replied with a smile. "I've already talked with him."  
"What did he say?"  
"He said it will take some heavy thinking. And I am still praying about it. I know the Lord will reveal the truth…"  
Donna and Ruth watched as he put back on his coat, scarf, and hat; he reached into his right coat pocket to pull out two leather gloves for his hands. The snow fell harder outside, as he needed to prepare himself for a colder environment. "Remember what I said…" he said before stepping outside. "Ruth would not be here if it weren't for you…"

Meanwhile, far above the atmosphere of the planet Earth, the Egg Dragoon's cockpit still floated through space, still visible within telescope view. And its two occupants, Dr. Eggman and Needles, still bickered between each other like children, as they were the only ones in space at the time being.  
The dangerous clown Needles put his feet upon the controls of the once-functional Egg Dragoon, as a way to relax. "Your efforts put us into this mess!" he muttered. "I'd strangle you if you didn't have that robotic arm of yours."  
Dr. Eggman snarled in response, adjusting his glasses. "You won't get away with this!" he replied. "I bet Orbot and Cubot are on their way to rescue me."  
"Those two idiots? I sincerely doubt it, especially when you tell them to stand by and await further orders. You cannot contact them from up here, therefore they are useless."  
"That doesn't give me much hope… I better get comfortable here…"

Even when Dr. Eggman had the ability to tell time by reading a planet's position around the sun, he did not comprehend the happening on the planet Kerwan. The streets were occupied by the people walking from the shop to shop, restaurant to restaurant, to and fro with what they had purchased. Among them was a large man dressed as Santa Claus, though most pedestrians who passed by easily recognized the man as the head of the Galactic Rangers, the clumsy Captain Qwark.  
"Ho, ho, ho!" he shouted, ringing a bell in his right hand. "If you do not donate…then you all suck! Ho, ho, ho!"  
Suddenly, the unknowing Qwark felt three rocks thrown at him; one at his head, one at his gut, and one at his groin. And with that pain he just experienced, his thoughts trailed off into something completely different. "If I was dead from this…" he muttered while staggering in his footsteps, "…it would be David and Goliath all over again! My reputation is stained and ruined! Note to self: do not ring a bell…unless it be a telephone…"  
Meanwhile, Donna took the young Ruth shopping inside the very mall Captain Qwark stood outside. This was indeed Ruth's first Christmas, never learning what it was until now; for all her life so far, she had lived in that dimension where the rest of the peaceful Lombax race dwelled. Now it was time for Donna to introduce it to her, to get her into the spirit of being joyful no matter what troubles came her way. Donna learned the same thing the previous year, so she felt that now was her chance to return the favor.  
The line to the checkout aisle was not very long, but that was not what bothered Ruth. Right next to her was a watch that was unlike any other that she had ever seen before. This was a digital watch that told time not only on Kerwan, but on other planets near and far. It was perhaps the most expensive item in the whole shop, and Ruth was tempted to take it and hide it in her coat pocket. She had not gotten a gift for Donna yet, so Ruth found this as her chance. But was it wise for her?  
Right behind her stood a figure invisible to the public's eyes; only through his powers was he able to speak to his desired individuals in the form of giving them ideas, thoughts, and desires. This was none other than the mysterious man known as Calypso. The last he was seen was at his tower, granting Ratchet his wish after winning the Twisted Metal tournament. Now he had come to toy with the Lombax race even more, with Ruth being his victim.  
"Look at her…" Calypso muttered, staring down at her. "Pathetic little fool… She is still confused despite what Donna had taught her. She is too weak…weak enough to take matters into her own hands…by my command. She sees the watch, and she is tempted to take it. Perhaps I should increase the temptation to finally feed the urge. I shall use the same means I used on those three pedestrians to throw the rocks at that idiotic Captain Qwark. It will only be done with a touch upon her head…"  
As Calypso laid his right index finger upon Ruth's head, power surged through the finger and into the victim, giving her the need to fully give into the temptation. Sighing, she thought: "If it's not one thing, it's another. I'll have to take this desperate chance…" And just like that, she quickly snatched the watch off the shelf and stuffed it into her coat pocket.  
"It worked!" Calypso thought. "She fell for it! And on Christmas Day, when the people find out her crime, her reputation will be ruined!"  
But the evil man spoke too soon; in the distance, Jebidiah was standing by at the mall's entrance, waiting for his two Lombax friends to exit. He saw what happened in there, seeing Donna taking the chance to steal that watch. "What is she doing?" he thought silently. "It's not only illegal to steal, but God forbids it strongly! Put it back, Ruth! It's never right to steal!"  
Back inside, Ruth began to sweat as she and Donna were getting closer to the checkout counter. Her fear of being noticed was catching up to her, as her thoughts completely turned to something else, a good deed. "This is starting to feel very wrong!" she panicked in her thoughts. "I better put it back before anyone sees me!" And right there and then, she placed the watch back on the shelf. Luckily, no one was behind her to see her do it; no one except the dissatisfied Calypso.  
"The fool!" he exclaimed, still mute to the public. "Somehow, she changed her mind! She may have overcome this obstacle, but I shall find other means of making her crack!"  
Outside the mall, standing next to the cringing Captain Qwark, Jebidiah smiled to see Ruth turn back to her good nature. "That's a good girl!" he thought with joy. "Thank the Lord she chose to do the right thing! How it warms my heart to see a sin erased by its reversal."

Later, on the planet Earth, young Lan Hikari's heart warmed to see Midtown Suburbs completely repaired and civilization back to normal. And what's more, Christmas lights and other decorations were displayed on the residents' houses in preparation of the best holiday season of the year.  
"Isn't this so exciting, Mega Man?" Lan spoke to his trusted NetNavi through his PET. "I never knew what time of year it was when all that commotion happened! And still, it's a pity that Ratchet and all those other friends of ours are not here to celebrate Christmas with us this year."  
"Maybe they'll come this year, Lan…" the brotherly Mega Man replied. "They never miss a year of celebrating Christmas with the whole League of Heroes. Oh, and by the way, you got a message from your parents. They're trying to plan a time to have Christmas dinner with you."  
"I'll invite them over! Won't they be so happy to greet the rest of the gang! Except PaRappa won't be here to cook the turkey the fun way, through rap! But anyway, I better finish decorating the mansion with the others. If we had Sackboy here with his Poppit, things would get done much sooner."  
"Don't look now, Lan… But we've got some, eh…unusual guests…"  
Lan looked out his window to see two strange figures outside the mansion. No one else noticed them but him and Mega Man. The NetNavi scanned them and found their criminal records; they were none other than the deadly warriors known as Scorpion and Kano.  
Outside the house, Kano was the first to strike up the conversation: "Dig this, Scorp: I hear that this here house is the most expensive of the whole neighborhood. They've got plenty of goodies that will soon be ours for the taking. So when those do-gooders are out for the Christmas Eve service at the local church, that would be the perfect time for us to make our move."  
"Don't get too overconfident!" Scorpion replied impatiently. "You remember well what happened last year when that clown fool Needles fell into a trap! There was still someone there at the mansion, ready for him!"  
"But now that the Lombax girl is out of the way, they have that giga-pest Mega Man as the security manager. He won't be here though; because wherever Lan goes, HE goes! This gives us the opportunity we've been looking for! Everyone knows the Christmas Eve service is at least an hour and a half, so we should have that amount of time to take what they've got!"  
"I hope you're right… If your word is not true, I shall personally send you to the Nether Realm!"  
Up in his room, Lan had overheard the whole thing and began to worry. "This doesn't look good…" he thought aloud. "Two guys whom I've never seen before are planning a holiday heist! I bet they knocked out the captain of the neighborhood watch program to get here."  
"Then it's best to get the cops before they put their plan into action," Mega Man replied.  
"Hold that thought, Mega Man! I've got an idea! I remember Sackboy telling me how he booby-trapped the house last year, which made it easier for Donna to defeat Needles that time. Hmm… I really miss her. But I'll get back to that later… Right now, I need to give this place some more decorations…of PAIN!  
"First things first, those two freaks ought to find some complications before they even approach the front door. I'll set up an electric fence a few feet away from the welcome mat, which will hide some marbles underneath to give them the slip. They ought to get careless enough to tug at a very thin string which will bring a trunk full of books down upon them, followed by a barbell. And once they finally reach the door, they'll open it only to meet a blowtorch giving them a hot head! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the back door; I'll fix it up as well. For every turn of the doorknob, my hidden bebe gun will fire at the poor sucker who falls for an unlocked door. Even if those two attempt to make it inside, they STILL won't be lucky; a fan will blow loose pillow feathers at them in confusion, and those feathers will be coated in olive oil to make them stick. But the finale will be in the kitchen, when two flash grenades will detonate, blinding them as they get walloped by the, eh…Walloper.  
"Sounds like a great plan, doesn't it? Mega Man?"  
"I really feel like you should just leave me here so I can set off the security alarm and send them running," Mega Man replied sternly.  
"Those two don't seem like the cowardly type," Lan continued. "Just trust me on this, Mega Man. We'll scoop up our prize of victims when we get back from the Christmas Eve service, no worries, no probs."  
"I hope you do this right… I still feel a bit uneasy…"

Hours later, as the sun had set on Christmas Eve, Kerwan's streets had emptied quickly as the population headed for their homes to celebrate with their families. But one person in particular still had yet to see her adopted family the next day, as Donna was excited to see the ones who had taken good care of her many years past. Moreover, she was excited to introduce her friend Ruth to them.  
And speaking of Ruth, she continued to admire the luminous lights that wrapped around the Christmas tree set up in Donna's living room. It gave her a warm feeling of joy inside, but it increased even more with the presence of her caring friend beside her. Donna, however, was slightly nervous when the lights powered on, as it reminded her about something from her childhood.  
"Surely, you can't just set these lights up to be scared of them," Ruth told her after asking why she was nervous.  
"Oh, it's just that memory," Donna replied with a lopsided smile. "I once repaired an electronic action figure for a friend of mine, and the power suddenly went out. I don't know if it was me or an unexpected blackout."  
"Let's hope this heavy snow doesn't cut our power out either."  
"Oh… It's snowing on Christmas Eve! How beautiful! I can enjoy this sight until it's time to go to bed! But if we don't sleep at all, Santa Claus isn't coming to our place any sooner."  
Suddenly, a knock on the door grabbed Donna's attention, giving her the urge to go answer it and see who it was. Could it have been Jebidiah? Ratchet? Lan? Pupuru? No, it was the dazed Captain Qwark, still in his Santa Claus costume, carrying a sack of wrapped gifts on his back. Showing it to Donna, Qwark spoke in his dizzy state: "TrIcK oR tReAt! I gOtS sOmE aWeSoMe CaNdY sTuFf FoR yOu!"  
"Qwark?" Donna replied, creeped out. "Are you okay?"  
"SuRe! I jUsT pIsToL-wHiPpEd A sNoWmAn! He WaS oN tHe NaUgHtY lIsT!"  
"You're delirious! Looks like someone beat you hard! Come inside and lie on the couch for a few minutes. You act like Tiger Electronics seduced you into the R-Zone."  
"OoOhH! I gEt To PlAy MoRtAl KoMbAt 3! HeH-hEh! Is It ChRiStMaS aLrEaDy?"  
As Qwark settled down upon Donna's couch, he muttered the last words before falling fast asleep to recover from the bump on his head: "HeH-hEh! My HeAd iS tHe ShApE oF a PaIr!"  
"Who could have done this?" Donna thought, looking down at Ruth. "He seemed perfectly fine when Ruth and I were shopping at that mall. It seems like someone's been pulling our strings lately."  
And the answer came to her right there and then when Calypso again appeared behind Ruth, still as menacing as ever. "This shall be Ruth's next test," he thought aloud, little knowing that Donna had noticed him. He thought he was still invisible to the naked eye.  
"You!" Donna exclaimed, her alarming voice telling Ruth to turn and see who had just arrived. "Then Ratchet was right… we have some unfinished business with you."  
"Would you dare strike at one who stands so quietly before you?" Calypso taunted in reply. "I fulfilled Ratchet's wish and gave him back his friend Grim. Why attack me if I was so generous to give him his request?"  
"You're still a dangerous man, Calypso! You set up that Twisted Metal contest for the fun of death and destruction! You can't hide your guilt!"  
"Ah, so you have caught up quickly… Yes, it may have been all a ruse so Ratchet can take part in destroying a part of Los Angeles. And yet, he is STILL regarded as a hero! What a disappointment! I thought Ruth here would be bad herself when I tempted her to steal that watch. She too has honesty within her!"  
"What?" Ruth replied. "So YOU'RE the one who gave me that urge to steal the watch! I should have known! You made a big fool of me!"  
"You stubborn little girl!" Calypso retorted. "Now that you recognize me as the mastermind, I shall take measures and bring you down!"  
"You bastard…!" Donna exclaimed, wrench in hand. "If you dare a finger on her…I'll kill you!"  
"I'd like to see you try…"  
But right before any muscle was ever moved between the two combatants, Calypso suddenly felt a sharp piercing on his nose. From a short distance away, Ruth had hurled a throwing dart at him, which she had found in the bag of presents. Frustrated, Calypso pulled the dart from his nose, growling in anger to see the little Lombax had found an alternative to defeat him.  
"Oh, I see you don't like playing darts," Ruth teased, pulling something else out of the sack. "What about this?" With those words said, she tossed a football at the confused man, giving him the sudden urge to catch it with his hands.  
"What am I doing?" Calypso thought. "Suddenly I'm in a game of running around with this pigskin!"  
And he was right, when Donna caught him by surprise tackling him and pinning him down to the floor. It was football all over again, and the two Lombax girls had earned a point.  
"This is ridiculous!" Calypso exclaimed, standing back up to his feet. "I cannot be defeated by mere toys!"  
"I guess you're just not into the holidays!" Donna taunted, dribbling a basketball and readying herself to slam-dunk it upon Calypso's head.

Meanwhile, after the League of Heroes had left for the Christmas Eve service, Kano and Scorpion had come out of their hiding place and put their plan into full effect. Kano laughed as he saw the wired fence Lan had strung together in front of the door; he saw this as a joke in poor taste.  
"Are kids today still stupid?" Kano spoke as he drew a knife from his pocket. "I am so going to have fun with this…"  
But the mercenary spoke too soon once he touched the blade to the red wires; he instantly received a powerful electric shock as the current flowed through his body. Quickly, Scorpion lassoed the rope of his spear around Kano's waist, then pulled him back to stop the shock. "GET OVER HERE!" he exclaimed as he yanked Kano away.  
The frustrated Scorpion picked up Kano's knife before unplugging the electric fence from the outdoor socket; he slid its short blade along a very thin string that hung from the balcony above. The dazed Kano looked up to see the trunk of books positioned on the balcony, which the string was tied to, with the other end tied to the welcome mat. Scorpion cut the string with one short swipe, but nothing happened.  
"The boy is not very clever…" he muttered, giving Kano back his dagger.  
But even the dark ninja spoke hollow words as he heard the sudden sound of a rolling skateboard above him. The skateboard was what kept the trunk above floor level, as it rolled toward the end of the balcony, launching the trunk down towards the two thieves. Both of them received a thud upon their heads once it landed upon them, pinning them to the ground.  
Scorpion's anger increased as he stood up again, taking back the words he had said merely seconds ago. "We were hit by a book?!" he growled.  
"Books!" Kano replied, just as frustrated. "Plural! A trunk full of books! And a barbell coming right at us! We'll be hit twice, you bastard!"  
Scorpion felt himself falling back down to the ground once the barbell hit his head, bringing him down. And to add to the pain, he had already slid on the welcome mat with marbles underneath, causing him to fall even easier.  
"I don't know what's worse…" Kano said, "…the Mortal Kombat tournament, or THIS! I guess the kid is smart after all!"  
"I'll take the back door," Scorpion replied. "There better not be any traps waiting for me THERE!"  
As the irritated ninja stalked to the backyard, Kano continued to press on towards the front door. The next step to Lan's booby-trap plan was ready to be put into action as the mercenary turned the knob and pushed the door open, pulling the string tied to the blowtorch. Positioned at the left side of the door, the string pulled the trigger of the blowtorch, streaming out fire onto Kano's head as he screamed in a way he had never done before. With his head on fire, he quickly ran back outside and dove headfirst into a large pile of snow, dousing out the flames. It was in this moment, that out from the distance, Kano swore he heard someone sing: "TOASTY!"

Back at Donna's home, Calypso was bound with his hands tied behind his back with yarn that the girls found in Captain Qwark's sack. The evil one found himself heavily humiliated to find his latest plan foiled by the Lombax race and mere toys. With a scowl displayed upon his face, he exclaimed with anger: "I cannot let you take me down so easily! I'll destroy you with everything I have yet! Seriously…this yarn does not a prison make!"  
"But this was so much fun!" Ruth replied in excitement. "We can't let cheapskates like you get in the way of the holiday!"  
"You said it, Ruth!" Donna exclaimed. "I'm glad to see you're in the holiday mood now! That really brightens me up!"  
And speaking of he who held the sack of wrapped gifts, he sat up with his eyelids half-open, mumbling something that no one was able to understand: "Elcarim a si…" But he finally snapped out of his trance by shaking his head rapidly, keeping his mind steady. "Whoa… My mouth tastes like backwards. What happened last night? And here I am still with the bag of boxes and bags—HOLY CRAP I GOTTA GET GOING AND DELIVER THESE PRESENTS RIGHT NOW!" As quick as a fox, he grabbed the bag and ran straight out of there, but not before leaving a couple of gifts for the two girls.  
Ruth laughed as she watched "Santa Qwark" dash out of the house; Donna was right about her spirit being lifted, so perhaps all she needed was to be in the act of accomplishing a hero's work of keeping evil at bay. It warmed the heart of Donna to see her friend in that state of happiness and to release herself of the anxiety. They both looked out the window to see the snow continue to fall, the feeling of Christmas cheer within their hearts.

And as for Lan Hikari, he was satisfied to see his booby traps had worked perfectly, just the way he expected them to. Everyone else was displeased to see the mess that was made from all the chaos that Scorpion and Kano went through that night. And speaking of which, there they were, knocked out unconscious and lying on the floor, bruised and feathered from the impact of all the traps they had encountered.  
"Uh, what the frick happened here?" Nathan Drake exclaimed, stepping over the loose books and marbles scattered all over the floor. "Who made this mess?"  
"I believe Lan is the only one in liberty to divulge the answer," Mega Man sarcastically spoke from Lan's pocket. "Go ahead, Lan!"  
"I knew these traps would be foolproof!" Lan exclaimed excitedly. "And what a result I see with the victims still here!"  
"Well, Lan…" Nathan continued. "Since you are the mastermind behind all this, I believe you deserve to make another masterpiece…a clean house! Get moving, while I get these guys to the slammer."  
The disappointed Lan walked over to the broom closet in disgust, knowing that he had succeeded not only in ending the villains' holiday heist, but also in making one of the biggest messes as a result. "Mega Man…" he muttered, "…if you dare say 'I told you so', I'm shutting you down until after Christmas…"  
"Fine," Mega Man replied. "Then I won't say a word. Except that your parents should be here any minute."  
"I'll REALLY look bad in front of them…"

Twelve hours passed before the universe woke to the morning light of Christmas Day. All church bells rang loud enough for civilization to hear; it was time to wake up and celebrate the day that all life has been waiting for. How excited the people were to gather in the living room and carry on with the traditions, opening their gifts and feasting together on the finest turkey or roast beast. The League of Heroes got more out of the day than they thought; not only did Lan see his parents that day, but there were also many letters sent from the former members of the group, including PaRappa, Kat, Sackboy, and even Ratchet himself. Perhaps there was still hope for a reunion with all original members. Jebidiah was sure of it.  
But what of Dr. Eggman and Needles? They finally found a way back down to Earth by using Needles' fiery head as the power source, thrusting the Egg Dragoon's cockpit downwards to where they came from. The psychotic clown had escaped and ran back to his usual hideout after they landed, which gave Eggman no worries on the way back to his hidden lair. But when he got there, he found his two robot servants Orbot and Cubot recovering from a night of heavy drinking. They were excited to see their master finally returned and without any further damage from the previous battle.  
"This shouldn't be bad now…" Eggman thought after explaining all to his robots. "At least I made it just in time for Christmas, despite my history with the holidays. Oh, someone's at the door."  
After hearing that knocking on his door, the mad genius opened it to see his arch nemesis Sonic the hedgehog standing right in front of him, wearing a scarf wrapped around his neck and holding a plate of cookies. "Hey, egghead!" Sonic spoke to him. "I know this is unusual, but even though we are worst enemies, I still have to give you respect…especially around the holidays. Have a cookie! I hope you recovered well from your battle with Needles."  
"Ah, Sonic the hedgehog!" Eggman replied, taking a cookie. "Snooping as usual I see!"  
"Merry Christmas, Eggman!"  
The bells continued to ring that day, marking yet another very merry Christmas.

 **I want to thank all of you so very much for reading the Coleiosis Christmas Special of 2017! It means a lot to me to know that there are so many people out there who want to be very supportive and take interest in these works I've written. I want to thank my friends Forrest, Zeke, Nander, Gene, and of course Sofie Spangenberg for Donna. She would not be in existence if it were not for you all those years ago. Then there are my two loving parents Lee and Wendy for their comfort in hard times and for their teachings of the Lord on Sunday mornings. And now I can thank the voice actors/actresses for the amazing voices of the characters for the audio adaption of this tale, Rachael Altgilbers, Fel Theleb, Zane Churchill, and Forrest Eaton. I would not make the audio version possible without you guys; you all rock! The biggest thanks go to my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ for being the most important part of my life; this holiday is centered around You my God, my life. Thank you all, and I wish you a very merry Christmas!**


End file.
